world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Second World War
The Second World War roughly corresponds with the 1939 and the 1943 Conquests. There is no single date for the start of the Second World War. The Second World War started either with the German invasion of Poland or the 2nd Sino-Japanese War and ended with the Japanese Instrument of Surrender. The European Theater started with the German invasion of Poland and ended with the German instrument of surrender. The Asia-Pacific Theater started with the 2nd Sino-Japanese War and ended with the Japanese Instrument of Surrender. The carnage of World War II was unprecedented and brought the world closest to the term “total warfare.” On average 27,000 people were killed each day between September 1, 1939, until the surrender of Japan on September 2, 1945. Technological advances had turned upon itself, bringing about the most destructive war in human history. Seven days after the suicide of Adolf Hitler, Germany unconditionally surrendered on May 7, 1945. Despite winning the war, the United Kingdom lost most of its Empire. The United States and the Soviet Union emerged from World War II as global superpowers. The one-time allies would eventually be engaged in what was to be called the 'Cold War', which will dominate the world politics for the latter half of the 20th century. The Second World War precedes the 'Cold War'. The Major Combatants: The Axis Powers: The German Reich: The leader of the European (and later the African Theater) and the Axis Powers as a whole. After the humiliation that is the First World War, Germany, now rearmed, seeks to destroy capitalism and communism to create a new 'Großgermanisches Reich'. Starting with the fall of the Bolsheviks in the east and the capitalists on the west. The Kingdom of Italy: The leader of the African Theater. The First World War's Mutilated Victory gave Italy Fascism. And with Fascism's rise, Italy saw an opportunity too tempting to resist, the recreation of the entire world, headed by the rejuvenated 'Novum Imperium Romanum'. The Empire of Japan: The leader of the Asia-Pacific Theater. Japan had always advocated for a united Greater East Asia lead by Japan, but with China's spiral descent and slowly creeping weakness, Japan might realize the 'Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere' sooner than expected. The Allied Powers: The United Kingdom: Co-leader of the European and African Theater and the Allied Powers as a whole. With nationalism on the rise, the British Empire, saw the inevitability of decolonization. The sudden popularity of fascism in Germany, Italy and Japan meant one thing, the British Empire is nearing its end. But this time the Dominions stand with Britain, together for Victory. The French Republic: Co-leader of the European and African Theater (at the start). The First World War opened scars that never healed, but now that Germany rises again, France and its Empire will do whatever it takes to beat back its rival and retain its won vigor. The Soviet Union: The leader in the Eastern Front. After decades of isolation the Soviet Union was thrust into a war threatening to annihilate the People's Republic. And now the Soviet Union fights to protect the motherland and to preach the glory of the People's Revolution to those willing to listen. The United States: The leader of the Asia-Pacific Theater. Even with the rise of Germany and Japan, the United States still remained uncaring of the outside world. But with its wishes of isolation repeatedly challenged by the Japanese, the United States will no longer standby as the world descends to chaos, not while it can stop it. The Major Regional Combatants: The Axis Powers: The Spanish State: The German support and the victory against the Republicans opened the eyes of many. But with Germany's promises of returned glory proved to be irresistible, Spain will enter the war and regain the Empire and power it once held. Romania: Centuries of foreign rule left, the newly independent, Romania paranoid. The Soviet Union's threats of annexation eventually forced Romania to ally with the Axis and carve itself a future void of Death or Dishonor. The Allied Powers: Republic of China: China, no matter what era, is divided, but the Japanese invasion meant temporary peace with other factions. But with German slowly support shifting from China to Japan, China must now prove to the world that nothing good comes when waking the Tiger. Poland Poland's victory against the Germans and the Soviets during the First World War ensured its independence. But the rise of Germany and the Soviet Union will once again test Polish Independence, but this time Poland is United, and Ready. Category:Wars